Summer Vacation 2
by Gabsikle
Summary: It's Sam, Carly, and Freddie's summer vacation after their Sophomore year of college. The friends hope that this summer is full of happiness and good time. Lots of Seddie and Criffen fluff.
1. Home Again

_**If you're a new reader, and are really confused about what's going on, there are three other stories related to this one: A Lot Can Change in 12 Months, Another 12 Months, and Summer Vacation. **_

Chapter One: Home Again

**Carly**

I lounged in the backseat of Freddie's car on our way home. I was having fun listening to to Sam and Freddie argue. About wedding stuff.

"I think that Claire lady should be our wedding planner," Freddie said.

"Ew! I hate her. She's a control freak. I like the sisters who run that business, Commitment. We can get married at the estate they live at _and _have the reception there. They'll help us find a photographer, florist, someone to do our cake, and caterers."

"You just like them because it requires less work on your part."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I just don't want you making an important decision like this based on laziness."

"I'm not lazy!"

Freddie gave her a sideways glance.

"OK. I'm lazy," Sam said. "But we should schedule a meeting with those chicks. Carly and I looked at the website. Tell him how awesome the estate is, Carly."

"Hey, it's your wedding, not mine. I'm not getting involved," I said.

Sam turned around and glared at me. "Tell him."

"Ugh. Fine. Freddie, the estate is huge. The house looks like a castle. There's a beautiful garden, a nice clearing in the woods, and a beach with a lake. Your ceremony and reception can happen at any of these places. Or you can use the ballroom, of course. You _have _to check it out."

"The house really looks like a castle?" Freddie asked me.

"Yup."

"Hmm. That'll work with Sam looking like a princess."

"Dear Jesus," Sam said. "I haven't even gone to look at dresses."

"But you'll end up choosing a princess looking dress," I told her. She wore a Cinderella looking dress to our prom, and she looked amazing. "Ooh! _And _you'll wear a tiara."

"A _tiara_?"

"Yes, Sam. A tiara. God, you're gonna look so gorgeous."

"She always looks gorgeous," Freddie said.

Sam smacked him with the wedding planning binder her cousin Becky gave her last summer.

"Ow! What'd you do that for? I was complimenting you!"

"You were just trying to flatter me so you can get lucky tonight."

"Oh please," I said. "It'll happen either way. You guys do it almost every night."

"No we don't!" they both yelled.

"Guys, my room in our suite at school was right next to yours. You're not exactly quiet."

"You heard us?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. You both obviously enjoy each other. A lot."

"Oh God. You think my mom has ever heard us?" Freddie asked Sam.

Last summer, Sam lived with Freddie and his mom to avoid getting annoyed by her mom and twin sister Melanie. She was doing the same this summer.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sam said. The thought of Mrs. Benson hearing them have sex didn't seem to bother Sam. "Hmm. I wonder if she's been getting any recently."

"What?" Freddie asked with some panic in his voice.

I decided to join in on Sam's torturing of her fiance.

"Mrs. Benson has gone on several dates with guys from the match making service. Becky sure is good at what she does," I said. Becky is also my sister-in-law. She and Spencer married almost three years ago. Becky works for a match making service, and she's a damn good match maker. The best one they have. Hell, she already knows who her daughter will someday marry. Her almost two-year-old daughter.

"My mom is not having sex with anyone!" Freddie yelled.

"Oh God," Sam said. "You're just as delusional as her."

"Excuse me?"

"She used to have it in her mind that you weren't sexually active, now you think she isn't."

"Like mother, like son," I said.

"You two re so cruel," Freddie mumbled.

After several minutes of Sam and me talking about how Mrs. Benson is probably uber kinky, Freddie yelled, "We'll be there in ten minutes! Sam, text Becky. Carly, text Griffen. And stop talking about my mom!"

We both giggled as we did what Freddie commanded.

**Sam**

Griffen and Becky helped me, Carly, and Freddie bring our crap up.

"You best not have failed finals, Sammie," Becky said to me when we finally brought up the last of our stuff.

"Of course I didn't!"

"You would have if I didn't force you to study," Freddie said.

"Whatever, Frednerd." Though it was true. There was so much chiz I didn't want to read. So many notes. If Freddie hadn't refused sex if I didn't study, I never would've studied. Stupid jerk.

Spencer walked in with his and Becky's children. Twins. A little boy named Roarke who has brown hair and brown eyes like his parents. Their little girl is Rosie. She shares her parents hair color, but has my blue eyes.

"Fweddie!" Rosie yelled as she ran up to him. Also, Like me, Rosie loves Freddie. At first, Freddie was a little taken aback by Rosie's affection. He quickly got used to it. Mostly because she was always up his ass.

I walked up to the quiet Roarke and picked him up.

"Hey, Big Guy," I said. "Who's gonna be two soon?"

"Me!" he yelled.

"You excited?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. I saw that he had gotten a few more teeth to add to his adorable smile.

"How was the drive?" Spencer asked us.

"Why do you wanna know? It's not like it was a long ride," Carly said.

"We made Freddie feel uncomfortable," I told Spencer.

"How?"

"We discussed whether or not his mom is sexually active."

"Please stop talking about it!" Freddie whined.

"Oh Mrs. B has totally gotten laid recently," Becky said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Freddie asked.

"Because I'm me and I notice things. I mean, I noticed when Carly would screw Griffen in the laundry room."

Spencer gasped. "The laundry room?" Spencer didn't like to think about his little sister having sex.

"I should probably go," Griffen said awkwardly.

"Yeah. You should," Spencer snapped.

Griffen quickly fled the apartment.

I giggled. "It's fun to see Griffen scared."

"Shut up, Sam," Carly said. "It makes me feel bad. You shouldn't be angry with him, Spencer."

"He deflowered my little sister!"

"Spencer, dear," Becky said. "Why don't you take a bath." She gave him a kiss. "I'll join you in a bit."

Spencer happily walked away.

"EW!" Carly squealed. "You didn't have to announce that you're going to go have sex with my brother. In a bathtub!"

"Fredwitch, why haven't we had bathtub sex?"

"Well, darling, you seem to _really _enjoy shower sex," Freddie said. "Though we must try it sometime."

"Bathtub sex is fucking great," Becky told us.

"Stop talking about this!" Carly yelled. "It's so weird!"

"Says the girl who did it in the laundry room," Becky said. "Well. I should go. You three good to watch the twins?"

We all nodded as Becky practically skipped away.

"We're gonna wanna turn on the TV. And have the volume way up. Becky'll make sure to be _really _loud," I warned.

"How is it that all our conversations today turned to talk of sex?" Carly asked.

"Because we're pervs?" Freddie said.

We heard a moan. Carly let out a scream and buried her head in a pillow.

"WE'RE TAKING THE TWINS TO THE PARK!" I yelled.

Carly flew out the door as Freddie and I grabbed the kids.

**Freddie**

I happily watched Sam play with Roarke and Rosie on the play set. I smiled at the thought of Sam doing the same with our children one day.

"Hey, Freddie."

I looked over at a red haired woman holding a little boy with red hair. Next to her was a tall man with dark hair.

"Hi, Angie, Bobby, Donnie."

Angie is a friend of Becky's. They met at the daycare the twins go to. Angie's son, Bobby, is going to marry Rosie one day according to Becky. Angie met Donnie through the match making service Becky works for. Naturally, Becky was their match maker.

"How's it going?" I asked them.

"Well, it's such a lovely day, so we decided to come here," Angie said.

"Fweddie! Come play!" Rosie yelled as she came up to me. Her eyes lit up when she saw Bobby. "BOBBY!"

Donnie laughed. "We can give you, Sam, and Carly a break."

"Pssh. He wasn't doing anything," Sam said as she came up to us with Carly and Roarke.

"Maybe if someone hadn't pushed me off the play set, I'd be helping," I said.

I had been chasing Roarke across the wobbly bridge when Sam pushed me over the edge. My arm had gotten scraped up pretty bad and was still stinging.

"I'll keep watching them with you," Carly said to Angie and Donnie.

The three walked away with the kids.

"Let's go swing, Fredifur," Sam said as she pulled me off the bench.

We both picked our swings and started to swing.

"Aren't you going to apologize for pushing me off the play set?" I asked her.

"Why would I do something like that?"

"I could've broken a bone!"

"But you didn't."

"If I did would you have apologized?"

"Maybe."

I groaned. I had to take what I could get. Which was nothing.

"So. What were you daydreaming about earlier?" Sam asked me.

"The future."

Sam snorted. "Nerd. What about the future?"

"Future children."

"Aw. You're such a softie," she teased.

"Like you haven't thought about it."

Sam swung herself sideways and hit me.

"You're so immature," I said while laughing.

Sam smiled at me. "That's why I'll make such a good mom. You'll be in charge of all the rules, and I'll be the fun one."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're your mother's son."

"How am I like my mom?"

"You're not as crazy as her, don't worry. But I know you'll be good at keeping them out of serious trouble."

"You don't want them committing crimes?" I asked her. Pucketts were very proud whenever a family member got arrested.

"Oh, they will. It'll be in their blood. But you'll punish them properly so they won't do it again."

"It sounds like you thought about this more than me."

This time she twisted her swing and kicked me.

"Shut up, Fredly."

I laughed. She's so cute when she's embarrassed.

I looked up to the sky. "The sun's beginning to set," I observed.

"You wanna go watch it set in a tree?"

"Sure."

Sam jumped off her swing. I simply began to slow down. My forever inpatient blonde demon grabbed my legs. I screamed and held onto the chains of the swing for dear life.

When I stopped moving, I yelled, "What the hell? You almost ripped my legs off!"

"You were taking to long to slow down. Now let's go." She ran off in the direction of the tallest tree in the park.

I sighed and went after her.

She reached the top of the tree with lightning speed.

"Don't take too long, Fredturtle."

"That's a new one," I said, referring to my latest nickname, as I climbed up the tree.

Sam helped me up when I reached the brach she was sitting on.

Sam sighed happily as she rested her head on my shoulder. "It's a pretty sunset."

"Not as pretty as you."

"Don't make me push you out of the tree, Fredward."

"Aw! You guys are so cute!"

We looked down and saw Angie staring at us with a smile on her face.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Carly's looking for you. Becky wants her children home."

"Okie dokie."

We got out of the tree, and joined Carly and the twins.

"Ready to go?" Carly asked us.

"We're here, aren't we?" Sam said.

Carly just shook her head.

"Fweddie carry me?" Rosie asked me.

I smiled at her. "Sure." I held her with my left arm, and I grabbed Sam's hand with my right.

Carly picked up Roarke. We said out good-byes to Angie, Bobby, and Donnie, then headed back to Bushwell Plaza.

"You have fun at the park?" I asked Rosie.

"Yup!"

"This was a great first day back for the summer," Sam said.

Carly said, "Yeah. It was. The whole summer better be this good."

_**Sorry if this was crap. Please tell me what you think. :D **_


	2. The Twins Turn Two

_**Okie. This is chapter two. I guess Sam seems a little out of character at first, but I think I do a good job of getting her back into character. You can tell me wether or not I failed. **_

Chapter Two: The Twins Turns Two

**Sam**

Freddie and I were standing in the toy store at the mall wondering what we should get the twins for their birthday.

"Did this many toys even exist when we were little?" Freddie wondered.

"If they did, my mom was too cheap to buy them."

Freddie chuckled. "Rosie still likes fairies, right?" he asked.

"Yup."

He walked away from me and asked, "What's her favorite color?"

"She can't pick. Where are you?"

He came back holding a pair of multi-colored fairy wings.

"Dude," I said, "she's going to flip a shit when she gets those. Now. What do we get Roarke?"

"Well, I plan on turning him into a computer nerd."

"You'll have your own children to do that to one day."

He walked away from me again.

I groaned and yelled, "That's getting really annoying!"

Freddie came back with what looked like a laptop. It was blue and white.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"It's like a kiddie laptop. It has a bunch of educational games for Roarke to play. And knowing Rosie, she'll steal it from him a lot and play too. So they both get some mental stimulation."

"Huh. Did you think about getting these gifts before we came here?"

"Nope," Freddie said proudly. "I was just suddenly struck with inspiration."

I rolled my eyes. "Riiight. You're paying."

"Obviously. You going back to work next week too?" he asked as we made our way to the register.

"Yup. On Monday." The summer before, Freddie worked at the Pear store in the mall, and I worked at Dan's Booksellers which was walking distance from the mall. We were doing the same this summer.

"Sam! Freddie!" the guy at the register said happily.

"Hey, Jason," Freddie said to the purple haired tattooed guy.

We had met Jason last summer. Carly and Griffen had been broken up at the time. In an attempt to make Carly jealous, Griffen dated a girl named Chelsea, who was Jason's ex. It turned out Chelsea was dating Griffen to make Jason jealous. The two planned it all. Now Carly and Griffen are together, and Jason and Chelsea are together. That whole situation was just _so _high school.

"Who you guys shopping for?" Jason asked as he rang us up.

"Spencer and Becky's twins' birthday is tomorrow," I told him.

"Awesome. How old are they gonna be?"

"Two."

"Wow. That'll be fifty-six ninety-five."

Freddie paid Jason and asked, "How's Chelsea?"

"Pregnant."

Freddie and I gasped.

"How far along?" I asked.

"Five months."

"Hurry up!" some fat lady behind us yelled.

I turned around and screamed, "Shut your pie hole! We're having a conversation here!" I turned back to Jason. "Is she still going to art school?" Chelsea went to Griffen's art school, and wanted to be a tattoo artist.

"Yeah. But she's gonna take this year off of school to take care of the baby and all. She's actually working at the bookstore now. The one you worked at last summer? And she's selling some of her paintings online."

"Don't you hate working here?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but we need the money."

"I'm _waiting_," Fat Lady screamed.

"Don't make me punch you, fattie!" I yelled.

Freddie and Jason laughed.

"We should go," Freddie said and began to pull me out of the store. "See ya later, Jason."

"Wow. I can't believe they're having a baby," I said as we left the store. "And Chelsea's ditching school for a year. And they're gonna have to live off minimum wage for awhile while Chelsea goes to school. They're probably have to pay rent, pay for daycare, student loans, and buy all that baby shit."

Freddie grabbed my hand. "Yeah. So?"

"It sounds... Stressful."

"Well, duh. Real life isn't easy, Sam. And we're gonna have to pay for our wedding. That's gonna be stressful."

"But we'll have help from your mom, Becky and Spencer, and probably Uncle Carmine since he loves you so much." i felt like I was being led into a false sense of security.

Freddie gave me a concerned look. "Are you worried about our future?"

"Well, yeah." I stopped walking. "I don't know if I'm ready to be an adult."

Freddie rolled his eyes at me. "No one's ready for that. It just happens." He kissed my cheek. "We'll be fine."

"But shouldn't we have, like, a life plan or something?"

"Please, Sam. Just go with the flow. That's always been your style. Stop worrying so much."

I didn't know why I was freaking out so much. I never gave a shit about the future before.

"Will some ham take your mind off things?" Freddie asked.

I smiled. "Shoosh yeah."

**Freddie**

We walked into the Shay apartment right after Becky and the kids.

Sam was finally nice and calm. The ham had helped. I didn't know what had come over her. Why did she get so paranoid after hearing Chelsea was pregnant? Did it mean she was considering not getting married? Well, at least marrying later than we planned. Did she want to wait until after we got out of graduate school instead of graduating from college? Because I would go crazy having to wait even longer to marry her.

"How was shopping?" Becky asked us. She knew we had been shopping for the twins.

"We saw Jason," I told her.

Carly came out of the kitchen. "Really? How is he?"

"Chelsea's preggers," Sam said.

"Oh wow. How far along?"

"Five months."

"Sam freaked out when she heard," I said.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"She said stuff about how she's not ready to be an adult."

"Um. I'm right here," Sam said, annoyed.

"What brought all that up, Sammie?" Becky wanted to know.

Sam sighed. "It's just the future seems so _real _now. Am I ready to deal with it?"

"Jesus. When'd you get so serious?" Carly asked.

Sam growled and threw a pillow at her.

"Sammie, you're making Freddie paranoid." Damn that Becky. She always knows what's going on in people's minds.

"Am I?" Sam asked me.

"Well... A little, I guess. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Worried that you'll want to postpone the wedding. Or something."

Sam walked up to me and whacked me upside the head. "Don't be stupid, Frednub. It just all weirded me out a little." She gave me a kiss. "I'll get over it. You can help me get over it," she said with a wink then added, "After we wrap the presents."

**Carly**

Little children were running around everywhere. Rosie and Roarke had acquired so many friends in their two years of life. Which I found surprising since Roarke was so shy and Rosie so violent.

"Hey, babe," Griffen said to me.

"Hey," I greeted happily and gave him a quick kiss. I hadn't seen him the day before because he was at work, and I was helping plan the twins' birthday party.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"This place is filled with madness. Did you know Chelsea's pregnant?"

"Well yeah. We did have lots of classes together."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd care."

I actually didn't. I found Chelsea and her boyfriend nice an all, but they were really Griffen's friends and not mine.

"Well, hearing about the pregnancy kinda freaked Sam out."

Griffen laughed. "It freaked me out too. Hell, Sam and Freddie's engagement freaked me out."

That was news to me. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's hard to grasp the concept that people our age are doing such _adult _things. Things a lot of people wouldn't be able to handle."

"I could handle things like that."

"You could handle being pregnant?"

"Well. Not really. Spencer would kill you, then me. Are you telling me you couldn't handle being engaged?" I didn't expect him to want to be engaged _now_, but someday.

Griffen paled. "Um. I don't know. Are you telling me you want to be engaged?"

I gave him a slight laugh. "Nah. It was just a question. Like your whole pregnancy question."

"CARLY! Where are the cupcakes?" Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

I sighed. "Gotta go. Play with the children," I told him as I ran off.

...

"Gift time!" Becky yelled.

Rosie and Roarke threw themselves into the middle of the circle that had been formed.

"These are from me," I said and handed the gift to them. I had gotten Roarke an age appropriate book since he seemed so interested in the one laying around the house. Rosie received a Ken Doll because she had been telling me some of her Barbies needed boyfriends.

"What do you say to Aunt Carly?" Spencer asked his children.

"Thank you!" they yelled.

They both freaked when they got Sam and Freddie's gifts. Rosie ran up to Freddie and gave him a big kiss. She then insisted he help her put the fairy wings on.

Bobby got both of them G.I. Joes. Rosie must've told him her dolls needed boyfriends too. Rosie also gave Bobby a kiss. He seemed very happy about it. Which I found very odd. I didn't think two-year-old boys enjoyed kisses from girls. I guess it was a sign of their love.

After presents was cake. Sam had thrown a piece at Freddie and he retaliated. Following their example, Rosie threw some cake at Roarke. A little girl, whose name I can't recall, got revenge for Roarke by squishing her cake in Rosie's hair. Then Sam screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!" and all hell broke loose.

I was the only one distraught by the food fight. None of the parents cared. They joined in along with their children. My brother and his wife didn't even seem to give a damn about the mess that was being created in their home.

...

"You know, Sam, you could help clean," I said later. "You were the one who started the food fight."

"I'm keeping the twins distracted," she told me.

"Someone else could take over for you."

"No! There's a very dramatic love triangle going on between Rosie's G.I. Joe, Miss Fairy, and Doctor Barbie. I've _got _to see how it ends."

"It sounds like you came up with the plot," Freddie said. "Don't you know how it's gonna end?"

"It's a collaborative effort. It could turn out any way. Though I think Miss Fairy will get the man."

"Why?" Griffen asked.

"Because she can fly, _duh_. Now let me get back to this. Miss. Fairy and Doctor Barbie are about to get into a cat fight."

"You sure picked a strange one, Freddie," Griffen said.

"Yeah," Freddie said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "And it's not like you picked a sane one," he joked.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"YES!" Sam screamed. "Miss Fairy won G.I. Joe's love! Take _that _Doctor Barbie!"

_**I hope you all enjoyed that. **_


	3. Wedding Planning

_**Woot! A bit of wedding planning is going to happen in this chapter (hence the title). I hope you all enjoy it. **_

Chapter Three: Wedding Planning

**Sam**

"I don't know why the twins have to be here," I said. We were in the car heading to Commitments. Commitments is a wedding planning business run by two sisters named Amber and Lisa Commings. They live on this huge estate that used to be owned by their parents or something. Every wedding they plan takes place on the estate.

"They want to be here," Becky said.

Along with us two and the twins were: Freddie, Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson. It was a Friday so Freddie and I didn't have to work because we scheduled to have the weekends off. Crazy and Becky took the day off to come along.

"Wow," Spencer said as we went up the huge driveway.

"I can't believe it looks like a castle," Mrs. Benson said.

Carly squealed. "This is _so _where you two are getting married!"

"We haven't even been inside yet," I told her. "And isn't it me and Freddie's decision where we marry?"

"You're gonna pick here."

I turned to Freddie. "Why haven't you said anything, Fredison?"

He shrugged. "I'm waiting until we actually look through this place."

Liar. "Oh my God! You want the wedding here?"

"Shut up," Becky commanded. "It's time to go in."

We all spilled out of the car. The two woman came up to us. "Hello," the older one said. She was the blonde, and her sister was the ginger. "I'm Amber, and this is my sister Lisa."

"Yo," I said as I gave them a head nod.

Freddie nudged me with his elbow. "Be nice," he whispered then shook the hands of both Lisa and Amber.

"So who's the soon to be married couple?" Lisa asked.

Freddie and I raised our hands.

"Congratulations. Ready for the tour?"

We followed them into the house. The entrance way was huge.

"It's so pretty," Carly said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes.

"When do you two plan on marrying?" Amber asked.

"After our graduation in two years," Freddie told her.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Since our Junior year of high school."

"Those were some good times," Becky said.

"Huh?" Lisa asked when we stopped at some large double doors.

Carly, Freddie, Becky, and I laughed. The two sisters just looked more confused.

"There was kinda some drama," I told them.

"OK..." Amber said. "You want to see the ballroom?"

Carly and Becky nodded vigorously.

Lisa opened the doors and we walked into the biggest room I've ever seen. It looked like it could hold millions of people. At one end of the room was a bar and the other a stage. Across the room was a pair of glass doors that led to a balcony, which overlooked the lake.

"Wow," I whispered.

"It _so _fits with the princess theme," Carly said.

"Oh? You want a princess theme?" Lisa asked me.

"According to them," I pointed to my cousin and best friend, "I do."

"You didn't pick the theme?"

I shrugged. "Well, Becky's always right, so I'll most likely end up loving it."

"I like it," Freddie said.

"You're such a girl, Fredlame."

"Shut up, Puckett."

"Never," I told him with a smirk.

Before Freddie could speak, Carly said, "We should continue with the tour before a battle breaks out."

The sisters looked really worried. I couldn't blame them. Very few people got me and the nub's relationship.

"Well then," Lisa said. "Let's head to the garden."

**Carly**

The garden was gorgeous. So may flowers, so many colors. A large path led to a gazebo. I could envision Sam walking down that path toward Freddie waiting in the gazebo.

I shared a look with Becky. We knew the ceremony _had _to happen there. Just like how we knew the reception had to happen in the ballroom.

"I've just had a brilliant idea!" Spencer yelled suddenly.

Lisa and Amber jumped slightly then looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll make a special sculpture out of flowers for the wedding."

"Can it be shaped like a chicken leg?" Sam asked.

Freddie gave her a look of disbelief. "NO!"

"Becky and Spencer's wedding cake was in the shape of a pig!"

"Sam, we're not having a giant chicken leg made of flowers at our wedding."

"Why not?" Sam whined.

"Does chicken go with the theme you think you'll love so much when it's all put together?"

"No... But I want one," she said with a pout.

Freddie sighed. "I can take you out for fried chicken later."

Sam's face brightened. "OK!"

"And I think Spencer could make something that you'd like," Freddie said as he took her hand.

"Yeah? What?"

"A dragon." It so made sense. It fir both Sam and the theme.

"YES!" Sam grabbed his face and kissed him. "Now I remember why I agreed to marry you."

"They sure are a strange couple," Amber said to me.

"It won't be so weird when you get to know them," I told her.

...

We finished walking down the path that led to the clearing in the woods. The grass was bright green, and the way the sun brightened the area made it look like you just stepped into a fairy tale.

"There is no way your reception is happening here," I said to my best friends.

"What? Why?" they asked.

They glared at each other and Sam pushed Freddie.

"You don't think this place is pretty?" Sam wanted to know.

"Oh it is. But when I get married, I plan on using this place."

"Are you engaged?" Lisa asked me.

"Oh. No. My boyfriend and I have had a rocky relationship, so I doubt that'll be happening any time soon."

Becky snorted.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

We continued on and went to the little beach. Oh yeah. I was going to get married there.

We heard some splashing. We turned and saw Rosie running into the lake. We all screamed. Spencer flew toward his daughter and picked her up right before the water could go over her head.

"Rosie! _Never _do that!" Spencer scolded as they came back to out group. "Why weren't you watching her?" he asked Becky.

"When she let go of my hand I assumed she went to you or Freddie! Rosie, you know not to run away from Mommy!"

Rosie's face scrunched up and she let out a high pitched wail.

"I'll take her," Freddie said. Spencer handed her over. "Shhh. You scared your Mommy and Daddy. That's why they're so upset."

"Let's go inside and we'll get some towels," Amber said.

...

After Amber got towels for Rosie and Spencer, we gathered in the sitting room.

"So. What do you think?" Lisa asked.

Sam and Freddie-who had lulled Rosie into sleep-shared a look. Sam nodded.

"We want our wedding here," Freddie said.

"OK!" Amber said happily. "Do you have any idea as to what date?"

"June," Freddie said.

Sam looked a little surprised at how quickly Freddie answered, but she nodded in agreement.

Amber whipped out a monthly planner. "What day would you like?"

"Um. A Saturday?" Sam said. "Does your little calender go that far into the future?"

"It's one of those where you fill in the month, year, and date yourself."

"Huh. Cool."

"Is the twenty-seventh good?"

"Great," Freddie said with a smile.

Mrs. Benson began to sniffle.

"Oh Jesus," Sam mumbled.

"My little Fredward's getting married!" tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You already knew that chiz, Crazy!"

"But it's all so real now!"

"Mom, calm down," Freddie said.

"OK. OK." She took a few breaths. She turned to Amber. "Can we discuss safety procedures? How far away is the nearest hospital? Do you have first aid kits in every room? Fire extinguishers? Smoke detectors?"

"And she's back to normal," I said.

"Um. We can discuss all that when we get closer to the wedding date," Lisa said. "Oh. How'd you propose, Freddie? I love hearing proposal stories. And it gives us a better feel on the couple."

"He proposed on the fire escape of his building," Sam told her with a smile.

"During me and Spencer's first anniversary party," Becky added. "Thunder stealers."

Before a fight could break out, I said to Lisa, "It's more romantic than it sounds. They were each other's first kiss, and that's where it happened."

"Aw. That's sweet," Lisa said.

A second appointment was made and we said our good-byes.

I stopped Amber before I headed back to the car. "If you want to get an even better feel of Sam and Freddie's relationship, go to . Watch some of our older shows and work up to the current ones."

Amber nodded. "I'll do that."

**Freddie**

That night, my mom was on a date. I was sitting on the couch. Sam was laying down, using my lap as a pillow. Sam was making me watch a horror movie, and forcing me to feed her popcorn.

The idea of my mom going on a date was freaking me out. She didn't even tell me she was going out until she was leaving. That was so inconsiderate! She didn't even give me a chance to ask her about the guy. And I ask Becky-she match Mom and Mystery Man-because she and Spencer went to a movie. She could've been out with a psycho killer for all I knew.

The movie wasn't helping with my paranoia. It was about a man who met women on dating websites then would murder them, chop their bodies into pieces, then cook them in a stew.

"Fredbaby, stop looking so worried."

"But the killer met these women on a match making website."

Sam sighed and sat up. "Your mom got matched with this guy via a human being. And who was this human being?"

"Becky."

"Would Becky set your mom up with a serial killer?"

"No."

"Exactly." She kissed my nose. "Now enjoy the movie."

While I was imagining all the horrible things that could be happening to my mother, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh God. What if it's the police telling me Mom's dead?" I said.

Sam pushed pause. She looked at me like I was stupid and slapped me. She then stood up and went to open the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she yelled.

I ran to the door. Standing there was a laughing Sam and a very confused Griffen.

"Sam! You're such a bitch!"

"I couldn't help it!"

I pushed her out of the way and said, "Come in Griffen."

He came in and said, "I'm not even gonna ask what that was about."

"So what's up?" Sam asked as she sat back down.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Freddie about something."

"Well, I'm not leaving."

"Please?"

"Dude, if I'm forced to leave, I'll sneak into your apartment and destroy your favorite PeeWee Baby."

Griffen paled. "You don't know which one's my favorite."

Sam smirked. "Carly told me. It's Petey Penguin."

Griffen gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"She would," I told him.

Griffen sighed and sat down on the arm chair.

I took a seat next to Sam and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Carly was just telling me about the place where you two are getting married."

"Yeah. So?" Sam said.

"She had this glow in her eyes as she described this place. She said she wants to get married there too."

"You freaked out, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"Really?" we both asked.

"You sound surprised. Why?"

"Well," I began, "you just seem like the type who'd be freaked out by things like that."

He shrugged. "Apparently I'm not."

"Wow," Sam whispered.

"Why'd you want to talk to me?" I asked.

Griffen looked hesitant. "How'd you know when to propose?"

"Oh. My. God," Sam said. "Are you shitting me? You wanna propose to Carly?"

He nodded then looked at me.

"I just... knew," I told him. "The time seemed right. And I wanted to show Sam I'm willing to be with her forever."

"Aw," Sam said as she patted my head. "You're such a sap, Fredgirl." She looked at Griffen. "You can see yourself marrying Carly?"

"Yeah. It's weird. I never even thought about marriage until she started talking about it today. When she described that little beach, I could see her walking toward me in a wedding dress. The image made my heart stop."

"Dude, that is _so _out of character for you," Sam told him.

Griffen just laughed.

"So when you gonna do this chiz?"

"I don't know. How should I do it? How'd you do it, Freddie?"

"On the fire escape. It's a special place to us both."

"Are you saying I should propose in the laundry room?"

"NO!" Sam yelled. "Laundry room equals sex for Carly. And the place where you dumped her."

"Oh."

"Pick a girly and romantic situation."

"How's Spencer do it?"

"He made a giant engagement ring sculpture," I said. "He made it so the top could be opened. He asked Becky to open it and inside was the ring."

"Damn. That's a good one."

"You'll find the right moment," I assured.

"OK."

"Get her a big ass flashy ring," Sam suggested.

Griffen smiled. "I already planned on doing that."

"Good. I give you my blessing. Well. I'm going to bed now."

We both watched her walk away.

"Was that code fore, 'Griffen, get the fuck out so Freddie and I can get it on?'" Griffen asked.

"I believe so."

"See ya later."

Once the door closed, Sam yelled, "Get in here, nerd! And you better no have any clothes on!"

_**Sorry if the horror movie thing was disturbing to some of you. I watch A LOT of horror movies. **_

_**Review of you want. :)**_


	4. A Week at the Beach

_**So... I realize it's been forever since I last updated. I was going to have this chapter up by last Thursday, but I didn't. Then I went to a convention (Otakon) from Friday to Sunday. After that I spent the day at the beach with some friends. My life has been busy, I guess. Sorry! **_

Chapter Four: A Week at the Beach

**Sam**

It was Thursday, and I was talking to Chelsea at work.

When I had come back to work about mid-June, seeing Chelsea surprised me. She looked so different. Her brown hair was shorter, and no longer had pink streaks in her hair. Apparently, hair dye isn't good for pregnant ladies. Chelsea had also gained weight, being pregnant and all. Plus, her boobs had gotten huge.

"So Jason's family owns this really nice beach house," Chelsea said.

"Good for him."

"We're planning on staying there for a week, starting on Sunday. You know, the Fourth of July and all."

"God, I wish I could spend a week at the beach."

"Well, today's your luck day, Blondie."

"Huh?"

"Jason and I would like you, Freddie, Griffen, and Carly to come along."

I let out a shriek of joy. Some people stared at me, but my evil glare made them look away.

"That'd be so awesome!" I said. Then a thought popped into my brain. "Could some of our friends come too? We haven't seen them in awhile."

"Who?"

"Gibby, Tasha, and maybe Wendy. Would that be cool with Jason?"

"Oh yeah. The more the merrier. A lot of people don't want to come because they're afraid of partying with a pregnant chick around."

I laughed. "That won't stop Carly and Wendy."

Chelsea smiled. "I'll tell Jason at lunch."

Freddie and I usually had lunch with Chelsea and Jason.

"Speaking of lunch," I said, "it's time for our break. It's food court day, right?"

"Yup."

We alternated lunch breaks with our men between the mall food court and the cafe in the bookstore.

When we got to the food court, I saw that Freddie had already gotten me my food. Jason did the same for Chelsea.

"Yo, boys," I said as we sat down. "Can you get this week off, Freddie?"

"Um. I guess so. Why?"

"Chelsea invited us to go to the beach. Carly and Griffen too."

"Is it cool if the four of them bring friends, honey?" Chelsea asked Jason.

"Sure. Now it'll be a party. But don't worry, Chelsea, I won't drink either so you won't feel left out."

"Aw. How sweet," I said. "And it's about time me and Freddie won't have to be the sober ones."

When we go to parties with our friends, Freddie and I don't drink. Our friends always need someone to take care of them when they're smashed. We're truly saints.

**Carly**

"Carly, Chelsea and Jason are gonna be here any minute!" Sam yelled from downstairs.

"I'm hurrying!" I yelled back. I was finishing up my packing. I needed to have cute outfits in case we go walking around, some sexy outfits if we go to a club, adorable bikinis, and equally adorable cover ups.

Someone began to pound on my door.

"Come in."

Sam came in. "Chelsea and Jason are here. Jesus! How much shit did you pack?"

"I just like being prepared."

"Whatever. Let's go."

We got downstairs just as Freddie was saying, "OK. Gibby, Tasha, Wendy, you guys are riding with Chelsea and Jason. Carly and Griffen are with me and Sam."

Becky came back into our apartment. "The alcohol's all loaded up. _Don't _get pulled over."

"Thanks for buying us booze," Sam said. Since we were all underage, Becky went and bought us alcohol. She did the same thing for our prom night.

"You're such a bad influence," I said to my sister-in-law with a smile.

"Oh my God! Can we please go?" Sam screamed. "I wanna get to the beach mother fuckers!"

...

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked for the millionth time.

"Sam, I love you and all, but if you say that again I'm gonna fucking murder you," Freddie said.

"Are. We. There. Yet."

Freddie let go of the wheel and lunged at Sam.

"GUYS!" I screamed.

Griffen reached to the front and grabbed the wheel. My friends were screaming obscenities at each other while pulling the other's hair.

"Carly, do something!" Griffen yelled.

I frantically looked around the car before grabbing a bottle of water. I took the cap off and poured the water all over them. That snapped them out of it.

"Shit!" Freddie said. He nudged Griffen out of the way and took the wheel back. "Jesus!"

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Sam and I are a little tired. I mean, we had to get up so early and we didn't sleep much," Freddie said.

"Well, maybe you two shouldn't have sex marathons when you have to get up early and drive for two hours the next day!"

The car was silent for ten minutes.

Freddie finally said, "I'm sorry for attacking you, Sam."

"Sorry for provoking you, Fredcrazy." She paused. "That was actually pretty hot. You should attack me tonight.

Freddie looked at her and gave her a seductive smirk.

"How the hell do they do that?" Griffen asked me. "Go from violently fighting then back to normal?"

"Years of practice," I told him.

We finally reached Jason's family's beach house. It was semi-secluded in a small neighborhood and was right by the beach.

"If Jason is so rich, why is he working at a toy store?" Sam asked.

"Technically his grandparents are rich," Griffen informed us. "Plus, he refused help with the baby and whatnot. He wants to prove something or whatever."

We all got out of the car.

"What the hell was with all the swerving?" Jason asked.

"Sam and Freddie were trying to kill each other,"I said. "Griffen had to drive from the backseat while I tried to break them up."

"It wasn't that bad," Sam said with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"We could've died!"

"Well, we didn't!"

"Because of Griffen!"

"I know that. We're lucky he was there. Freddie, get my bags."

"Chelsea and I get the master bedroom," Jason told us. "It's on the third level."

"_Third _level?" Sam said.

"It used to be an attic, but my grandma had it converted into a bedroom. The rest of you guys can take whatever rooms you want."

Sam dashed off as soon as Jason finished his sentence. I knew her plan. She wanted to get the best room.

"No you don't!" I called after her as I sped off.

Sam's a hard girl to catch up to, but I was determined. No way was I letting her get a better room.

"Take her down, babe!" I heard Griffen yell as I reached the front door. Sam had just finished picking the lock since Jason didn't get a chance to unlock it yet. Once she pushed it open, I jumped over her.

"You're gonna regret that, Shay!"

I laughed as I ran up the stairs. I heard her feet pound behind me. I was lucky I'm her friend. If I wasn't, she would've pushed me down the stairs, not caring if my neck got broken.

When we reached the top, we both began opening doors. None of those rooms were the best. Then we saw the door at the end of the hall. Sam and I glanced at each other than charged at the door.

I managed to grab the door knob first.

"Success!" I cried.

"Too easy. Whoever lays on the bed first wins."

"You're on."

I pushed open the door. There was a beautiful queen sized bed. We entered the room and she pushed me to the ground. I grabbed her legs and she fell as well.

"Hair, hair, hair!" Sam yelled while I used her blonde locks to pull her down further.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me up.

"GO!" I heard Freddie yell.

Sam got up and jumped onto the bed.

"YES!" she yelled. "I am victorious! With an assist from the awesome, Fredman!"

Freddie let go of me and walked up to Sam. They high fived.

"How dare you betray me, Freddie," I said.

"Sorry, Carly, but I wanted this room too."

"Where's Griffen?" I was a little pissed he didn't help me.

Freddie began to turn red. "I kinda distracted him."

"How?"

"By, um, throwing your suitcase into the street. While a car was driving by..."

"WHAT?"

**Freddie**

We all got settled into our rooms. I got the best room, most of the thanks going to my wonderful fiance. Then we all gathered in the living room. We pretty much wasted the day watching TV.

"What are we gonna do for dinner?" Sam asked that evening. "Mama's starving."

"I can go shopping," Carly said.

"Nah. We'll do that tomorrow," Chelsea told her. "Let's get pizza."

Sam insisted we we order two Meat'o'Holic pizzas, Friffen wanted a Flyin' Hawaiian, Carly pepperoni, me mushrooms, Tasha and Wendy wanted white pizza, Gibby anchovies, and Jason and Chelsea extra cheese.

"And get some cheesy breadsticks!" Sam added as Jason dialed.

"Get five boxes," I said. "Sam's gonna eat three."

"OK..." Jason said.

"We should go swimming after," Carly suggested as Jason spoke on the phone.

"But we'll have to wait fifteen minutes, won't we, Freddie?" Sam teased.

I glared at her. "Shut up."

Jason hung up the phone and said, "OK, let's all put in our share of the pay."

"You got this?" Sam asked me.

"When don't I?"

The pizzas arrived twenty minutes later.

"Let's watch a movie," Tasha said as we dug in.

"Let me pick!" Sam yelled.

"NO!" Carly and I screamed.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll be some disgusting horror movie," Carly told her.

"But... horror movies are fun." She gave the entire group puppy dog eyes.

"I'm cool with a horror movie," Chelsea said.

Everyone else mumbled in agreement. Even Carly.

I was appalled. "Don't give in to the puppy dog eyes!"

Sam shoved an entire slice of pizza into my mouth to shut me up. She then quickly got a movie and put it in.

There was blood everywhere, and the opening credits hadn't even started. Everyone but Sam cringed whenever guts flew around. Actually, she giggled. There's something wrong with that girl.

"That movie was so fucked up," Chelsea said when it ended.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Preggo," Sam said to her. "It was _awesome_!"

Carly said, "Whatever. Can we just go swimming now?"

"No way," Wendy said with a shiver. "Not after seeing that movie. People who go swimming at night get killed."

"Oh my God," Sam said, "I just got a brilliant idea."

"What?" I asked.

"Skinny dipping."

"That's only going to increase our likelihood of getting killed!" Wendy cried.

"What? You afraid of people seeing you naked?"

Wendy smirked at Sam. "I get it. You just want to see me nude. Are you jealous that Carly got to see all this and you didn't?"

Sam snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Wendy. That's exactly it."

Griffen looked at me. "Freddie, if you and Sam have a three way with Wendy please film it so I can watch it later."

Sam giggled. "Sorry, Griffen, but that video will only be kept between us three."

We all laughed.

"OK. Can we please go swimming before an orgy happens?" Carly said.

**Sam**

I sniffed the wonderful ocean air. The beach is possibly one of my favorite places ever.

"I don't know about this," Tasha said.

"Oh come on. Skinny dipping is so freeing," I told her.

"How would you know?"

"Fredman and I have gone skinny dipping in our school's pool."

"When?" Carly asked.

"After the gym's been closed for the night. I pick the lock."

"Oh my God. Have you guys had sex in the pool?"

Freddie and I looked at our feet in guilt.

"Guys! I do laps in that pool once a week!"

"Get over it, Carls." I took off my shirt.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with you all seeing me naked," Tasha said.

Some people are such spoil sports.

"Then swim in your bra and panties," I said. "It'll be just like you're in a bikini."

"That's an option?" Chelsea asked. "Thank God."

Damn those shy girls.

"Does anyone else plan on half skinny dipping?" I asked the group.

Everyone shook their head.

"Good. Now strip," I said as I wiggled out of my shorts.

"Why are you so obsessed with seeing all our friends naked?" Freddie asked me as he took off his clothes.

"Aw. Are you afraid you won't measure up to the other guys?"

"_Sam_."

"I just want everyone to know the joys of swimming in their birthday suit."

"You're so weird."

"And that's why you love me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I gave him a kiss then dashed into the water. I dove into a wave. When I resurfaced I said, "That's refreshing."

I heard squeals coming from Carly and Wendy as they hit the water.

"I love the ocean," Freddie said as he swam up next to me.

"Can we please live at the beach one day?" I begged.

"Sure, darling."

"Sweet," I said as I dunked him under water.

"Sam!" he yelled when he came up.

I let out an evil giggle and swam away. I felt a tug on my ankle then went under.

"Damn you, Freddouche!"

It was his turn to giggle. What an ass.

After an hour of swimming, we all went back onto land.

"That was so much fun," Gibby said.

"Of course it was fun for you, Gibster," I said. "Now you have an excuse to be naked instead of shirtless."

"Oh God. I do _not _want to think about a naked Gibby running around," Freddie said.

"But you're seeing it right now," Carly told him.

Freddie glanced at Gibby.

"Jesus Christ! Why'd you make me look, Carly?"

"You were avoiding looking at our naked friends?" I asked as I gathered up my clothes.

"Duh!"

I snorted. "Weirdo. I've been checking everyone out."

"I didn't realize you were such a perv, Blondie," Chelsea said to me.

I just winked in response.

**Carly**

It was Wednesday. All of us were spending time on the beach. There was more of a crowd than the days before. The Fourth of July was on Saturday, so I expected the beach to be packed that day and night.

I was laying on my stomach reading a book when I felt water trickle on my back.

"Sam!" I yelled. She had twisted her hair to get water to drip on me.

She laughed while she sat next to me. "Come on. It's hot out. You should be swimming. We can play chicken."

"But you always win!"

She grinned at me. "I know."

"Then I'll pass."

"God, you're so lame. It's not like you're trying to get a tan. I mean, you're practically albino, and you're using SPF one hundred."

"Becky has passed her skin cancer paranoia onto me, OK?"

That was true. Becky will go into long monologues about how horrible skin cancer is, and how we should do everything we can to prevent ourselves from getting it.

Sam shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you." She reached into the cooler Chelsea brought with us. She took out a can of root beer and a bucket of fried chicken.

I was feeling kind of hungry, so I asked, "Can I have some chicken?"

"NO!"

Freddie snuck up behind her and grabbed a chicken leg from the bucket. She turned and hissed at him while he took a bite.

"Mm. Delicious," he said.

Sam shook up her can of root beer, opened it, and let the liquid spray all over Freddie.

"That's what you get for stealing chicken from Mama."

"I don't get you two sometimes," Tasha said as she and Gibby joined us.

"That's how we want it," Sam said.

"So what are you guys gonna do for iCarly on Friday?" Gibby asked.

"Just some random things around the beach house and stuff," Freddie told him.

"Carly, we should tell the audience about our epic battle for the best bedroom," Sam suggested.

"What? So you can gloat?" I wanted to know.

"Oh yeah."

"And are you going to mention how Freddie threw my suitcase into the street?" Even though my suitcase didn't get run over-thanks to Griffen-I was still a little pissed at Freddie.

"I _am _sorry about that," Freddie said. "I just... wanted the awesome room. I mean the shower-"

"Yes, I heard about the shower! And the jets in the tub! And how pretty the whole bathroom is! I also know how comfortable the bed is! And I know that the closet is so huge it _may _lead to Narnia!" Those two wouldn't shut the hell up about the room. I knew it was just to rub it in my face.

"You know, Freddie, we really should try to get to Narnia," Sam said.

He nodded.

"Blondie!" Chelsea yelled, "you gotta come see this!"

"Coming!" Sam grabbed Freddie's hand and ran off to see whatever Chelsea wanted them to see.

I had to admit I was a little jealous. I didn't really see Chelsea and Jason as my friends, but Griffen's. Now Sam and Freddie were getting close to them. Hell, Sam and Chelsea even had nicknames for each other. I would've felt left out this week if Gibby, Tasha, and Wendy didn't come. I was starting to worry that I was losing my best friends.

I heard Gibby and Tasha laugh, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I saw what they were laughing at and smiled. Sam must've talked Wendy and Griffen into playing chicken.

Wendy was on my boyfriend's shoulders and Sam was on Freddie's. Sam was pulling at Wendy's hair violently. Wendy was just flailing her arms about in a feeble attempt to defend herself. Finally, Sam pushed Wendy into the water.

"I AM A BEAST!" Sam screamed.

"I want a rematch!" Wendy said after she came back up from under the water.

After nine more rematches, Wendy finally gave up. She sat down next to me and sulked.

I patted her shoulder. "You put up a good fight."

"Are you kidding? She was terrible," Gibby said.

I smacked him with my book. "I was trying to make her feel better!"

"That's a lost cause," Griffen said as he joined us. "Sam and Freddie gave us a brutal beating."

"Us?" Wendy squealed. "You Just stood there! I'm the one who may have a black eye!"

I heard Sam's evil laugh. As she sat down along with Freddie, Jason, and Chelsea, she said, "I didn't punch you. I just bitch slapped you a couple times."

"Oh, I'm so glad you held back," Wendy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sam smiled angelically. "No problem."

"Whatever. Can we please party tonight?" Wendy asked.

We hadn't had any alcohol during the trip so far. Wendy was obviously tired of that since she's a huge partier.

And so was I. "I'm up for it," I said.

"But we have to save the champagne for Saturday," Sam said.

We all agreed with that.

"Well, I'm ready to head back and wash the sand off me," Freddie said. He got up and gathered his and Sam's things. "You coming, Sam?"

"Shoosh yeah. I'll gladly go use that amazing shower with you."

I watched them walk away hand in hand.

"They're going to have sex, aren't they?" Jason asked.

"Yup," I said.

"We should mess with them," Wendy said with a wicked smile.

"Fuck yeah!" Chelsea yelled.

We all got our things together and rushed to the beach house.

**Freddie**

"OK," Sam said. "Since you guys disturbed Fredson and me when we were in the shower, I'm gonna kick your asses in poker."

While we were in the shower, our lovely friends decided to break into our room and bang on the bathroom door. Gibby and Jason made sex noise. Wendy actually came into the bathroom and threw toilet paper into the shower.

"Sure. Let's play poker," Jason said. He got out a deck of cards and we all gathered around the large coffee table in the living room. "Will we be betting with actual money?"

I snorted. "Sam has no money."

She punched me. "I have a job, you know. Which means I have money."

"Which you spend on food."

Carly laughed. "You know he's right, Sam."

"Whatever," Sam said. "And I'd like to inform you that we'll be betting with our clothes."

"What is your obsession with seeing all your friends naked, Blondie?" Chelsea asked.

Sam shrugged. "Because it's fun? And you and Tasha didn't get naked."

"I'm cool with it," I said.

"But Tasha's shy, you guys," Gibby told us.

"Then she'll take a couple of shits to lower her inhibitions," Wendy suggested.

I felt kind of bad that we were peer pressuring Tasha, so I said, "She doesn't have to play if she doesn't want to."

"But I want to!" Tasha said. She snatched the bottle of vodka out of Wendy's hand then chugged.

Carly took it out of her hands when she had drank about half the bottle. "Whoa, girl. Don't drink like that."

"Yeah. We don't need anyone going to the hospital," Sam said. "So. Can we play now?"

...

We had been playing for almost two hours. Sam was the only one fully clothed. Meanwhile, everyone else was in various stages of undress. Well, except Gibby. He was completely nude. I think he was losing on purpose. I was down to my boxers.

"Sorry, Carly," Sam said. "You gotta remove your bra."

Carly glared at her best friend. "I so hate you right now."

Finally, Sam won. "Yes! I am the champion!" she yelled. Then she broke out into song. Naturally, she sang "We are the Champions" by Queen. A drunk Sam doesn't sing very well.

After she finished singing she said, "I'm gonna go do a victory lap on the beach."

"Oh Jesus," I mumbled. I didn't want her to injure herself or drown in the ocean, so I chased after her.

I got onto the beach just in time to see her fall down. I ran over to her.

"Are you OK?" I asked with worry.

"Freddie, I fell on the sand."

"People can get hurt by falling on sand."

She started to giggle. "You sound like your mom. It's funny." She pulled me on top of her and gave me a kiss.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," I said to her.

"NO!"

I sighed. I stood up, grabbed her, and threw her over my shoulder.

"Put me down or I'll kick your ass!"

"You're wasted, Sam. I could easily take you down while you're in this state."

I took her back inside. As I walked through the living room, I said, "We're going to bed."

"Party poopers!" I heard Wendy yell as I walked upstairs.

When we got into our room, I gently placed Sam on the bed.

"I don't know why you're doing this," Sam said with a yawn. "I'm not even tired."

"Yeah. Right."

After several seconds, I heard her snoring softly. I laughed then went to sleep as well.

**Sam**

It was the Fourth of July. iCarly had gone wonderfully the day before. We made me and Freddie's closet look like Narnia and had Gibby dress up as Aslan. I tried to sacrifice Freddie to him. It was hilarious.

Now it was sunset. Fireworks were going to be set off at dark on the beach, so we were getting ready to hang on the beach before they started.

I went into the kitchen to get some root beer. I saw Griffen sitting at the kitchen table. He looked really nervous and was staring at something in his hands.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He snapped put of whatever daydream he was in. I had startled him, which caused what was in his hands to fall onto the floor. I quickly picked it up.

My eyes widened when I saw what it was. "HOLY SHI-"

Griffen ran over to me and slapped his hand over my mouth. "Don't you dare say anything."

I pushed him away and looked at the engagement ring that I held. The rock was huge, and smaller diamonds circled it. "This is _so _Carly," I told him.

"Thanks. Can I please have it back?"

I gave it to him and he slipped it into his pocket.

"I'm crazy nervous," he told me.

"Dude, don't worry. She'll say yes."

"OK. Um. Can you not tell anyone? I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure."

"We're going!" Carly yelled.

Griffen left as I grabbed my root beer. I then headed to the back porch where Freddie was waiting for me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I have something to tell you first."

He sighed. "It better not be something stupid."

I kicked him. "It's not! It's, like, a huge thing."

"Well spill!"

"Griffen's proposing today."

"Holy chiz!"

"I know!"

"Did you see the ring?"

"Yup. It screams Carly."

"That's great."

"Listen, he asked me not to tell anyone, so-"

"So we should be really sneaky when we tell everyone else."

I smiled at him. "That's my man."

We joined the rest of our group at the beach.

"Hey, Wendy," I said, "wanna collect shells with me and Freddie?"

"Sure."

We walked up and down the beach, collecting dozens of shells.

"OK. I'm gonna write something with the shells, and I want you to tell me what it says," I said to Wendy.

"Alright..."

I looked over at Freddie and we shared a smile.

I went to work. "Now read," I commanded when I finished.

Wendy looked. "Griff's proposing. Huh?" She looked at us.

"It's not that hard to figure out," I said. "Has alcohol killed all your brain cells?"

"Shut up!" She thought for a minute and I saw the lightbulb turn on. "Griffen's proposing to Carly?"

We nodded. Wendy jumped up and down happily.

"But Griffen doesn't want anyone to know," Freddie said.

Wendy's eyes lit up. "I love being sneaky when telling people gossip."

After I destroyed my shell message, we went back to our spot on the beach. As soon as we sat down, Wendy took her cell phone out of her purse. With lightning speed, she sent a text. I learned she texted Tasha when Tasha's phone went off. Her eyes widened after she read the text. Then she whispered to Gibby who got a huge grin.

Now all we had to do was tell Chelsea and Jason.

"Jason, Chelsea," Freddie said. "You feel like a quick swim with me and Sam?"

"Sure," they both said.

"So," I said once we were waste deep in the water, "I feel I should tell you two something."

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"This is top secret information."

"Just tell us, Blondie!"

"Griffen's proposing to Carly tonight," Freddie said.

Jason let out a whistle.

"That's so awesome!" Chelsea screamed. "I'm so excited for them!"

When it was almost dark, we got out of the water. We sat around and talked for awhile when Griffen said, "You wanna go for a walk, Carly?"

"But the fireworks are gonna start soon," she said.

"We'll be able to see the fireworks from where we're going."

"OK." They got up and walked away while holding hands.

"You got a camera? "I whispered to Freddie.

"You know it," he whispered back.

"You wanna follow them and film the proposal?"

"Duh."

**Carly**

When we walked away from our friends, I couldn't help but notice the goofy smiles on their faces. It was like they knew something I didn't.

"You OK?" I asked Griffen.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You seem nervous."

He let out a forced laugh. "Why'd I be nervous?"

I stopped walking, faced him, and cupped his face with my hands. "What's going on?"

"You know, it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"For four years, we spent the Fourth of July together. Even when we were broken up."

I smiled. It was true. We were together after our Junior year of high school when we set off fireworks on the roof of Bushwell Plaza. The summer after our Senior year, we were together when Wendy's family threw a party and a rogue firework hit Sam when she was protecting Freddie's face. The year before, we weren't a couple and he was dating Chelsea. But we spent the day together. And here we were again.

"Yeah. We do always spend this day together," I said. "It's kinda nice, isn't it?"

Griffen smiled. "It is. I like to think that it's a special day for us."

"Aw." I gave him a kiss. I thought I heard someone else say "Aw" too. I turned my head, but I didn't see anyone.

"I, um, want to make this holiday even more special for us."

I was a little confused, so I said, "Huh?"

I heard the fireworks start. I turned away from Griffen and watched them. I thought that Griffen was watching them too, but then he cleared his throat from behind me. I turned back to face him and gasped.

He was down on one knee in the sand. He looked at me with nervous eyes and said, "Carly Shay, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God," I said breathlessly. I so wasn't expecting that. I thought the idea of marriage at our age freaked him out.

"Um. Are you going to answer my question?"

I didn't think I was silent for that long, but I guess I was. "Yes, Griffen, I will marry you."

He smiled widely as he placed the most beautiful engagement ring ever on my left hand.

"It's perfect," I said with tears of joy in my eyes.

After he stood up, he lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

"I love you, babe," he said.

"I love you too."

Something caught Griffen's eye behind me. I looked as well, and saw two people running away. when the fireworks lit up the sky, I saw that one was a guy holding a camera and the other was a girl with curly blonde hair. Freddie and Sam.

"Those bastards!" I yelled and took off after them. I finally reached our spot on the beach where all my friends were pretending to watch the grand finale of the fireworks.

"Oh. Hey, Carls, Sam said nonchalantly.

I glared at her. "You and Freddie were spying on me and Griffen!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Freddie filmed Griffen proposing to me!"

Sam threw a look of shock onto her face, and the rest of the group let out fake gasps.

"Sam!" Griffen screamed. "You told everyone I was proposing?"

"Sam knew?" I asked.

"I walked in on him looking at the ring," Sam told me. "And I couldn't _not _tell everyone. We're you guys' friends. We all want to know about chiz like this."

"We're all crazy happy for you two, Wendy said. "I bet your wedding's going to be spectacular."

"Dude, me and Fredward's wedding will kick the ass of any wedding. Past, present, or future."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Whatever, Sam."

...

We were driving home, and I was worrying about telling Spencer. I wondered how he'd react. I didn't want him to murder Griffen.

I saw Sam look at me in the rear view mirror. "What's wrong, Carly?"

"I'm just wondering how Spencer will react to the engagement."

"He'll just have to deal with it. Don't worry. If he gets pissed, Becky'll calm him down."

I took a calming breath. "You're right. Becky will not let Spencer kill my fiance."

"Um. Maybe I shouldn't be there when this goes down," Griffen said.

I gave him a kiss. "It's OK, baby. I understand."

We got to Bushwell Plaza and said good-bye to Griffen. Soon after, I opened the door to my place. Suddenly, Becky pounced.

"I missed you guys!" she cried as she hugged us.

"We were only gone a week," Freddie said.

"I know, but it seemed like forever. SPENCER! THEY'RE BACK!" She smiled at us. Then her gaze went to my left hand. She started to hyperventilate while jumping up and down with joy.

"Hey, guys," Spencer said as he walked out of the bedroom. He looked at Becky and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ask Carly."

"Spencer," I said, "last night Griffen proposed to me."

"What?"

"I agreed to marry him."

Spencer fell to the floor.

"Did he pass out?" Freddie asked.

"Yup," Becky told him.

Sam groaned. "Jesus. Does he ever not pass out?"

Spencer had fainted a few times before. He did when he found out I wasn't a virgin, and again when he found out I was dating Wendy last year.

"He just has issues with Carly growing up," Becky told us. She nudged Spencer with her foot. "Get up."

My brother jolted awake. "Sorry," he said. "So... You're gonna get married?" he asked me.

"Yup. Isn't it exciting?"

"Um. Sure." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh God, Spencer," Sam said. "She's not getting married any time soon."

"Yeah," I said. "We'll wait until after graduation. And after we get our own place. And after we both get full time jobs."

That was the moment I realized adulthood was right around the corner. I finally got why Sam freaked out earlier in the summer when she found out Chelsea was pregnant.

**Again. I apologize for not updating for so long. I'll try to be better. I hope this chapter was enjoyable. So yeah...**


	5. Carly's Turn to Wedding Plan

_**So this chapter is pretty boring. I feel like it's just a tiny filler chapter as I get closer to the ending of the story. **_

_**Enjoy. :)**_

Chapter Five: Carly's Turn to Wedding Plan

**Sam**

We were back at Commitments. But not for me and Freddie. It was Carly and Griffen's turn. Amber and Lisa didn't look too happy to see us. We obviously left quite an impression on them.

"Congratulations, Carly," Amber said. "This is your fiance?"

As they made their introductions, I sighed.

"Sam," Freddie whispered to me in a warning tone.

"I just don't get why I have to be here."

"Well, you're the Maid of Honor, and Carly was here for our appointment."

"But Carly actually cares about this chiz. I don't."

Becky pushed us both. "Stop whispering. It's rude."

"I know where I want everything to happen," Carly said as we began to walk. "I want the ceremony to happen on the little beach, and the reception in the clearing in the woods. I just want Griffen to see it all."

"I'm sure you'll love it, Griffen," Lisa said.

"Why do I sense Carly's going to be a bridzilla?" I asked Freddie and Becky. They both laughed.

"She totally will be," Becky said. She glanced at her little girl and yelled, "Rosie! If you go into that lake, I swear to God, I'll beat your ass!"

Amber and Lisa looked horrified as Rosie paused near the lake.

"She's not really going to beat her," Spencer said nervously as he picked up Rosie. "Becky just... Likes to make threats."

"I get it from my dad," Becky said proudly.

Lisa cleared her throat and asked, "What do you think of the beach, Griffen?"

"It's awesome. Can we see the clearing now?"

As we headed over, I grabbed Roarke and flung him onto my back. He giggled like a maniac.

Soon we were back in the mansion, picking the wedding date.

"We want to get married on the Fourth of July," Carly said. "The year after we graduate. And have it take place at sunset. The ceremony, that is."

"OK," Amber said as she marked the date in her endless calender.

"You wanna see how he proposed?" Becky asked.

The sisters nodded.

Freddie whipped out his laptop. We had posted the video on .

"Aw. That was sweet," Lisa said when it ended. "You two didn't know you were being filmed?"

"No," Carly said bitterly. "They followed us. And Sam told all of our friends when Griffen asked her not to."

"Weh, weh, weh," I said. "Stop whining. It's getting old."

Carly glared at me. "I'm gonna make sure you have the ugliest bridesmaid dress of all time."

"Hey! I have to wear one of those dresses too!" Becky cried.

"Well, blame Sam."

"You're pushing it, Shay," I said.

**Carly**

I was sitting at the computer looking at wedding dresses.

I called out to Sam, who was playing with the twins along with Freddie.

"What?" she asked as she stepped up behind me.

"What style of dress do you think I should get?"

"Jesus. You're already looking at dresses?"

"Well, yeah."

"You haven't even been engaged that long. I mean, I haven't even looked at dresses yet."

"But we all know yours is going to be a ball gown. I have no idea of what style I'll wear. There are so many to choose from."

"Carly, you have plenty of time to figure all this out."

"Sam, time will fly by so fast! I still need to figure out my color scheme! And I'll need to figure out what kind of flowers I'll have. Also, how many people should I invite? Do I want a big shindig, or a small gathering of close friends and family? What are you gonna do?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess I'll do the whole close friends and family deal. Who wants a shit ton of people they don't care about at their wedding?"

"You just decided that right now, didn't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"How can you be so blase about something so huge?"

"Dude, I have plenty of time to decide this chiz."

"Two years will fly by so quickly, Sammie," Becky said as she joined us. "I mean, my wedding came along in the blink of an eye."

Sam and I gaped at her.

"You got married only a few months after getting engaged!" I said.

"So? It still snuck up on me quickly."

"Do you know how much stress planning your wedding caused me and Sam?" Sam and I had to take over so much of the wedding details because they wedding happened so soon after the engagement.

Becky looked a little guilty. "Did I ever tell you guys how much I love you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam and I said. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Just stop freaking out, Carly," Becky said. "Everything will turn out fine."

"But a wedding is the most important moment in a girl's life! It has to be perfect!"

"Why can't you be more like this, Sam?" Freddie asked as he joined us. Rosie was attached to his leg, so he kind of limped over.

"What? You want me to turn into a psycho?" Sam asked.

"No. I just wish you were more enthusiastic about our wedding."

"I'm plenty enthusiastic! Stop being such a whiney little bitch, Frederly!"

"Jesus, Sam! At least Carly's going to be prepared for her wedding!"

This was getting very, very awkward.

"Well, then maybe you should be marrying Carly!"

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because she's obviously the better fiance!"

"Oh my God, you two. SHUT THE HELL UP!" Becky screamed.

Spencer came running into the room. "What's going on?"

"Sam and Freddie are fighting," I informed him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a shitty fiance," Sam said. Becky bitch slapped her. "Ow! What was the for?"

"You and Freddie are being complete idiots. And this is such a random and useless argument. Freddie, stop being such a girl. Sam, stop being such a dude," Becky said.

My friends looked at each other and laughed. Becky and I shared a look of disbelief. Those two can be so annoying sometimes.

Sam sighed when she and Freddie finished laughing. "Come on, Fredgirl. Let's go pick out flowers so you'll shut up about this wedding chiz."

After prying Rosie off Freddie's leg, she grabbed Freddie's hand, and they left.

"I don't know how they do it," Spencer said. "We never get over a fight that easily," he said to Becky.

"Spencer, they almost killed each other in the car on our way to the beach. Then everything was fine a few minutes after I broke the fight up. They're, like, a magical couple or something," I said.

**Sam**

Work was so boring. I felt like I was about to fall asleep on my feet.

"Blondie," Chelsea said as she poked me. "Our boys are about to come over for lunch."

"Thank God! I was about to go nap in one of the chairs, I was so bored."

We walked over to the little cafe in the bookstore. Freddie and Jason soon arrived.

"You guys didn't get any food?" Freddie asked.

"I'm too tired!" I whined. "Plus, you're the man. So go get your woman some food."

"And I'm pregnant," Chelsea added. "I shouldn't be doing too much work."

Jason shrugged and got in line for food. Freddie glared at me before he joined Jason.

"Oh shit," I heard Chelsea mumble.

"What?"

"Uh. Nothing. Nothing t all."

"Don't lie to me," I said. "Mama is the queen of liars. I know when lesser liars are lying."

Chelsea sighed. "Someone's here."

"Who?"

"Someone you don't want to see."

"Who, Chelsea?"

"Steve."

"Fuck." Last summer, I worked at the bookstore with this douche named Steve. He was my only work friend. He's one of those dudes who gets a kick out of stealing guys' girlfriends. Turns out, he wanted to do that with me. I was a challenge apparently, since I'm so into Freddie. And Steve likes a challenge. I was too idiotic to notice all this, even though everyone else did. I guess I didn't want to believe a friend would do that to me. My idiocy put a huge wedge between me and Freddie. After Steve made a pass at me-which Freddie saw-we got into a giant fight, and didn't speak for a week while I stayed at Carly's. Then one day Steve kind of tried to force himself on me. Well, he grabbed my boob and shoved his tongue down my throat. Freddie found out what happened from Griffen. He went to the bar where Steve was at to kick his ass. Freddie won the fight. Amazing, I know. The fight led to his first arrest. We were all so proud. Freddie and I made up when I went to bail him out. Anyway, Steve showing up would only lead to bad things.

I turned around to get a quick peak at Steve. I let out a chuckle when I saw his face. "Wow. Freddie really fucked up his nose."

"What should we do?" Chelsea asked.

"Um. Don't look at him. Maybe he won't look at us."

"Too late."

"I told you not to look at him!"

"Sorry! I felt his eyes on us, and when he saw that I saw him he started walking over."

"Hey," Steve said. "Wow, Chelsea. You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she said while I was acting Steve didn't exist.

"Is Jason the father?"

"Of course!"

Steve laughed. "Just checking. What's up, Sam? Still with that nerd?"

I didn't say anything.

"You should go," Chelsea said.

"Uh, no."

I heard a growl. I looked up and saw Freddie. He was pissed. I glanced at Steve and saw that he had gone pale. Good.

Freddie calmly put down our food. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked Steve.

"I'm not allowed to come to a bookstore?"

"Not _this _bookstore. Now leave."

"No," Steve said as he sat down next to me. Ew.

I pushed him and the chair over. "Leave now, or this time I'll help Freddie kick your ass."

"I can take that loser."

"Tell that to your nose," I said.

Steve stood up. "I'm going to complain to the boss about this abuse."

"You talking about the boss that fired you for attacking me?"

I could sense Freddie's temper rising at a dangerous rate. When I saw Freddie's hand reach out, I was relieved that he only grabbed Steve's collar. Freddie didn't need to go to jail again. Freddie dragged Steve to the door, and violently pushed him out. He came back to our table, sat down, and ate his food in silence.

"You OK?" I asked.

Freddie sighed. "I can't believe that asshole had the nerve to come here. I could murder him."

"Wow, Freddie," Jason said, "I've never seen this side of you. I like it."

Chelsea nodded. "Yeah. Before, I found it hard to believe that you kicked his ass. But now, I can totally see it."

I patted Freddie's arm. "He won't bother us again."

"Damn straight," Freddie said. "Especially not after I call Carmine."

**Freddie**

"Hmmm. I kinda like this style for you," Becky said to Carly while they looked at a bridal magazine. "What do you think, Sammie?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Carly smacked Sam with one of the other magazines she had. "You're a terrible Maid of Honor."

"Yeah. But I'll throw you a kick ass bachelorette party to make up for it."

While they were doing that, I was trying to reach Carmine. Steve needed to be taken care of.

I hung up my phone. "What do I have to do next, Becky?"

There were five phone numbers I had to call. The first I had to let ring ten times then hang up. Then I had to call it again and let it ring four times. The second number I had to let ring eight times. For the third number, I had to leave a message saying, "It's Freddie." I had to let the fourth number ring until I got the voicemail then hang up. After, I had to call that number again and let it ring six times before hanging up.

Becky said, "You call the fifth number and hang up after three rings. Then you have to wait for a call that isn't from one of those five numbers."

I did as she said.

"I never realized how careful Carmine is," Carly said.

Sam snorted. "Well, duh. He can't let the cops or his enemies find him."

Carmine Puckett is known for hurting people and/or making them disappear. He's not only the most notorious Puckett, he's also Becky's father. And he happens to be fond of me, so I knew he would help me out with the Steve situation.

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Freddie," Carmine said. "What's up?"

"You remember that guy Steve?"

"Yes."

"Well, he showed up at Sam's work yesterday, and I'm afraid he might try something again."

"You want him to disappear?"

I knew disappear was code for dead. "No! Not that. I want-"

"You want him hurt?"

Yes. "No. I just want the piss scared out of him so he'll leave us alone."

"How boring. But I can do that."

"Thanks, Carmine. How much do I need to pay you?"

"Freddie! You're pretty much family now. This is for free."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, if you insist."

"Good. I'll start the planning. I'll run it by you first before I go through with it, though."

"Ok. And thanks again. You're the best, Carmine."

"I know," he said, then hung up.

"Freddie, you're really starting to fit in with the Puckett clan," Sam said before giving me a kiss.

I pondered that for a second. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

_**So, either the next chapter will be the last one for this story, or one after that. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was lame. **_


	6. Summer's Ending

_**Well, this is the final chapter of this story. I know this was shorter than the last one, but oh well. Maybe the next will be longer. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**_

Chapter Six: Summer's Ending

**Carly**

"What do you think Carmine will do to Steve?" I asked Becky as soon as she got through the door.

"Gee, what a great welcome," Becky said as her children crawled all over her. "Please take them."

I walked up to her and grabbed my niece and nephew. I placed them on the floor and they began to play with their favorite toys.

"So," I said. "What do you think Carmine will do?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't want Freddie and Carmine to get into trouble."

"Carly, my dad _never _gets in trouble. And Freddie won't even be there."

"But he hired Carmine to do this!"

"Cool your jets, girl. My dad's only going to scare Steve."

I sighed, not believing her. "Do you think Steve will finally leave Sam and Freddie alone?"

Becky shrugged. "I sure hope so."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then it's restraining order time."

"But wouldn't he need to hurt her?"

"My dad knows people. He could make it happen easily."

My mouth dropped. "Carmine has cops on his side?"

"Lawyers and judges too. Why do you think he rarely goes to prison?"

"Luck?"

Becky poked my nose. "Aw. Your naivety is so cute."

"There's no need to be condescending."

The door opened. "How goes it, peoples?" Sam said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Carly's afraid my dad and Freddie will get in trouble over the whole Steve thing," Becky told her.

"Don't worry," Freddie said as he sat next to me on the couch. "Nothing will happen to us."

"Yeah," Sam said as she walked in with our left-over chili. "Carmine has the cops in his back pocket."

"So I've learned," I said. "Sam, I never knew how shady your family really is."

Sam smiled. "Aren't you happy your brother married a Puckett? Now you know so much more about my kin."

"You get used to it," Freddie told me.

"Freddie, what would your mom do about you hiring Carmine?" I asked.

"Have an anxiety attack, I guess."

"She's getting less crazy, though," Sam said.

"So true," Becky said. "You know, when you guys went to the beach she had a man over. One she met through me."

Freddie turned white. "WHAT?"

Sam giggled. "Good for her."

"No! Not good!" Freddie yelled. "He could give her an STD! Or kill her!"

I chuckled. "You are definitely your mother's son."

**Freddie**

Saturday morning, at five AM, Carmine called me.

Sam started smacking my head. "Answer it."

I did as she commanded. "Hello?"

"It's Carmine. Meet me in the park near your building in one hour," he said then hung up.

"Does he ever say good-bye?" I asked myself.

I got out of bed and got ready.

I arrived at the park at six fifty-nine.

My phone rang. "Yes?"

"The top of the jungle gym." The line went dead.

I walked over to the jungle gym. There was Carmine, sitting on the top. It was a funny sight. Carmine is very tall and muscular. He doesn't look like the type of man to be anywhere near a play set.

I slowly climbed to the top. "Why a jungle gym?"

"Because jungle gyms are fun."

I laughed. Such a typical Puckett thing to say.

"You wanna hear the plan?"

"Shoot."

"Myself and two of my men will show up at Steve's house Sunday night."

"Do you need his address?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Don't insult me, Freddie. I obviously know where he lives."

"Oh. Sorry."

Carmine laughed. "It's OK," he said while he ruffled my hair-something Becky also likes to do. "Anyway. We plan on breaking down his door since he doesn't have a security system. Then, we'll grab him and tie him to a chair. We'll break all his valuables and threaten him. We'll tell him all the things we'll do to him if he doesn't leave you and Sam alone."

"You think he'll call the cops?"

Carmine snorted. "No. He'll be too scared."

I nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

"It _is _a good plan. But you must tell no one the plan."

"Not even Sam?"

"Nope."

"Becky?"

"_Especially _not Becky. Her and Sam will just show up and butt in."

"They've done this before?"

"Well, Becky has. She usually cons someone into joining her."

"And this time it'd be Sam." My phone rang. "Sorry, Carmine. It's Sam."

"Take your time."

"What?" I asked when I answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Sam wanted to know.

"Just hanging at the park."

"At six forty-five in the morning?"

"It's a nice day."

I didn't have to see her face to know she was squinting with suspicion. "Why are you really there?"

"Why do you care?"

"You could be having sex with some chick on the play set for all I know."

"Yes. That's exactly it, Sam."

"You get back here now, Fredass."

"What are you even doing awake?"

"When I woke up I realized my comfy pillow was gone."

"Well, go find it."

"It's currently wasting time in a stupid park."

Ah. I was the pillow. "Just let me finish here with this lovely woman I'm having an affair with, and I'll bring your pillow back."

"That pillow's going to get violently beaten. Hurry." She hung up.

"I take it Sam wants you home," Carmine said happily.

I laughed. "Apparently I'm her best pillow."

"Well, let's get out of here so you can go cuddle."

...

I walked back into my room. Sam was asleep. I knew she would be.

I removed my shirt and pants before crawling back in bed. Sam immediately rolled over and placed her head on my chest.

"Hey! You're not asleep!" I said.

She giggled her signature giggle. "Nope. So how was the chick you were screwing in the park?" she asked as she kissed my neck.

"Amazing."

"I bet I can beat her."

I smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

**Carly**

Sam and Freddie walked in looking very happy.

"Oh my God! You guys had morning sex!" I yelled.

Freddie blushed and Sam smiled.

"You meet with my dad yet?" Becky asked Freddie. She had just finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen Rosie had made form throwing her breakfast at Roarke.

"He did," Sam said.

"How'd you know?" Freddie asked.

"Why else would you be in the park so early in the morning?"

Becky asked, "So what's the plan? When is it going down? Who is my dad taking with him?"

"Um," Freddie said, "I was told I'm not allowed to tell you."

"BULL SHIT!" Becky grabbed Freddie by the collar. "You tell me, or I'll beat the piss out of you."

"I-I-I-I- c-can't."

Sam stood next to her cousin. "We could tie him to a chair while we torture him."

"Guys, leave Freddie alone," I said.

Becky reluctantly pushed Freddie onto the couch. "I _will _find out what my dad has planned, Fredward Benson. Mark my word." She began to walk away, but turned back to him with an evil smile. "By the way, you're mom has a date tonight." Finally, she went upstairs to let Rosie free of her time out.

"Thank you, Carly," Freddie said.

"No problem. And don't you bug him about it, Sam."

"But I wanna," Sam said with a pout.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the computer. "Let's look at bridesmaid dresses. For both our weddings."

**Sam**

Freddie was pacing around the living room. Crazy was currently on a date, and Freddie was slowly losing his mind.

"If you don't stop doing that," I said, "I will beat you senseless."

"Why isn't she home yet?"

"Dude, it's only eleven."

"I know! She's been gone an entire hour!"

"That's pretty normal for a date, Frednoid. Why don't we watch a movie so you can calm down?"

"I'm not in the mood for one of your gross horror movies," he snapped.

I got off the couch. "Just because your mom's on a date doesn't give you permission to be a douche ass!"

"Douche ass?"

"Yes. And I was going to suggest a comedy. But since you're only in the mood to be paranoid, I'll go over to Carly's where things are more chill."

I began to walk to the door, but Freddie grabbed my shoulder.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm just worried. I'm not used to my mom dating."

I turned to look at him. "Well, get used to it. According to Becky, Crazy seems to really like this guy."

"What's his name?"

"No clue."

"How can I get Carmine to do a background check when no one knows his name?"

He was hysterical, so I slapped him.

"What the hell?"

"You go sit on that couch," I commanded. "Meanwhile, I'm going to pick out a movie. If you fret about your mom at any point, I will break one of your fingers."

Freddie nodded and went to sit down.

"Good boy."

...

As soon as the movie ended, Freddie began freaking out again.

"It's almost one in the morning," he said. "Where could she be?"

"Getting lucky?"

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! THIS IS SERIOUS CHIZ!"

I slapped him again. "Your mother is not being tortured right now."

"But she could be dead!"

Another slap. "She hasn't been murdered either."

"You don't know that."

"Jesus. I'm going to take a shower. You have fun worrying."

I took a nice, long, hot shower. After, I threw on a pair of Freddie's pajamas, then went back to calm the nerd down.

He was cleaning the kitchen.

"Really?" I asked.

"What else is there to do?"

I sighed. I laid on the couch and turned on the TV.

I must've fallen asleep, because I woke up to Freddie yelling, "She home!"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Two thirty-six."

Mrs. Benson walked through the door.

"Where the hell were you?" Freddie yelled.

Crazy gasped. "Fredward Benson! How dare you speak to your mother like that?"

"It's passed two thirty in the morning! You didn't even call!"

"I'm an adult, Freddie! I can take care of myself!"

"No! You can't! Anything bad can happen to you!"

"I do just fine when you're at school!"

"You're being completely irresponsible!"

I giggled. They both turned and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked.

"You two are so much alike. And if you're like this with your mom, I wonder what you'll be like with our future children, Freddad."

Freddie growled then stormed off.

"So. You have extra special fun tonight, Crazy?"

She gave me a smile. "A classy woman doesn't kiss and tell."

**Carly**

On Sunday afternoon, Sam and Freddie came into my place. Freddie looked a wreck.

"Freddie, you look terrible," Becky said.

Rosie ran over to Freddie and asked, "Fweddie want hug?"

He smiled at her. "Sure." He picked her up, and she hugged him tightly.

"HIs mom didn't come in until after two in the morning," Sam told us. "He totally freaked out on her. It was _so _entertaining."

"Becky, what is this guy's name?" Freddie asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me my dad's plan."

Freddie handed Rosie to Sam, and charged up to Becky. "I am not in the mood for your stupid little games," he said. I swear I saw his eyes turn red. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to do everything in my power to make your life a living hell."

Instead of looking scared, Becky looked impressed. "Way to go, Freddie. His name's Martin Cantin. The match making agency already did a background check. He's clean. And an English teacher. He also has a daughter."

"He has a kid?" Sam asked.

"I just said that. Her name's Mattie. She's going to be a Freshman in high school this fall."

"You need to meet him," i said to Freddie.

Freddie nodded. "You'll come with me, won't you Sam?"

"Hell yeah, I will," Sam said. "It's gonna be so fun to watch."

"I'll go talk to my mom about it now," he said with a sigh.

Once he left, Becky said, "OK, Sam. Let's begin to our plan to follow my dad to Operation Steve tonight."

"We can't use a car Carmine will recognize," Sam said.

"I already borrowed a car Socko managed to get. I think we should follow three cars behind."

"I agree. Will we park a block away from Carmine's headquarters?"

"Yup. You got the night vision binoculars?"

"Stole them from Freddie's nerd stash last night."

"Excellent. Carly?"

"I am not participating in this," I said.

"But we need someone to put together our ninja spy outfits," Sam said to me with puppy dog eyes.

Damn her. "Well, that part does sound fun."

**Sam**

"You guys have fun," Carly said.

"Oh, we will," Becky told her.

We made our way to the parking lot then got in the car.

"This is perfect," I said. "Very plain looking, therefore, not very noticeable."

"Yup," Becky agreed. "Socko did good."

We drove passed Carmine's headquarters. It's an antique shop that has two floors. The first floor is the shop, and the second floor is "employees only." That's where he runs his various operations.

We parked a block away as planned. I broke out the binoculars and watched Uncle Carmine's movements.

"It looks like there's two other people," I said.

"Oooh. A small group equals personal business."

I looked at my cousin like she was an idiot. "It is personal."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Sammie."

"Whatever." I went back to my spying. "They're on the move."

Becky has the eye sight of an eagle, even in the dark. So it was easy for her to follow at a three car distance.

"That's Steve's house," I said.

We drove by his house and parked two blocks away.

We got out of the car, and with ninja stealth, we walked to Steve's house.

We peeked in the window. Steve was tied to a chair. Uncle Carmine and two other dudes were breaking everything in the house. One of the guys was a blonde and appeared to be in his early thirties. The other had almost orange hair and looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

"Who are those guys?" I whispered to Becky.

"The blonde man is Topher, and the red head is Patrick."

I looked back through the window and saw that Carmine was yelling at Steve, who was as white as a sheet of paper.

"Shit," Becky whispered.

"What?"

"Where'd Patrick go?"

"Right here," a voice said from behind us.

We both turned around and almost screamed. I say almost because he covered our mouths.

"Carmine wants you guys to go to the antique shop and wait for him. I have to escort you to your car."

As we walked to the car, O asked, "How'd Carmine know we followed him?"

He got a text from some guy."

"Was this guy named Freddie?"

Patrick smiled at me. "Yes, it was. He said that he and Spencer had no idea where you two were, but then Carly blabbed."

"That bitch!" my cousin and I yelled.

"Yeah," Patrick said. "Anyway, Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and the twins will be waiting there too." He paused. "Shouldn't your children be in bed, Becky?"

"Pfft. It's not gonna do them any harm. And Spencer probably couldn't find a sitter at this time of night."

We reached the car. "Don't break anything in the shop," Patrick warned.

**Carly**

We were waiting patiently for Sam and Becky in Carmine's headquarters.

I looked over at Freddie. I could tell he feared that the cousins would kick his ass for telling on them.

Suddenly, we heard two car doors slam shut. Two very loud voices soon followed. They didn't sound mad, so that was a good sign.

"I can't believe you guys told on us," Sam said when they walked in.

"Mommy!" the twins yelled as they ran to Becky.

"You two don't seem tired at all," Becky said to them.

"They were excited when I told them we were going to meet Mommy at Grandpa's shop," Spencer said. "Do you take them here often?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't want my children surrounded by criminals all the time, is all."

"But Sam's around them all the time," Freddie pointed out.

Sam punched him. "Why the hell did you tell on us?"

"Like Carmine wouldn't have found out anyway?" Freddie asked.

"You were just sucking up to him!"

"No!"

Everyone, myself included, looked at him in disbelief.

Freddie sighed. "OK. Maybe a little. But he got me your engagement ring, and took care of this Steve issue for free. And one could say Carly was sucking up too."

"Excuse me?" I said. "How exactly was I doing that?"

"You're the one who told me and Spencer what Sam and Becky were doing."

I couldn't believe Freddie was putting all the blame on me. And, yeah, it was kind of my fault. But I didn't want to feel the wrath of the Puckett cousins. So I defended myself. "You and Spencer were so worried about them. That's the only reason I told."

"You two would never last in my dad's business," Becky said to me and Freddie.

We were so busy talking, we didn't notice Carmine and his two buddies walk in.

"There are my grandbabies!" Carmine said.

"Gwandpa!" The twins quickly abandoned their mother for their grandfather.

"Guys, this is Topher, and this is Patrick," Carmine said.

I said a quick "Hi" to both of them. They didn't look very scary. I guess that's why Carmine hired them. No one would expect them to harm anyone.

"Steve won't be bothering you again," Carmine told Sam and Freddie. "Unless he wants to get as broken as all his expensive items."

"Awesome," Freddie said. "Thanks, Carmine."

"No problem. So. Who wants to go to that twenty-four hour diner down the street for some food?"

We all raised our hands. Even the twins.

**Freddie**

When I looked into my future at a young age, I never imagined myself eating at an all night diner at two thirty in the morning with three criminals. And a pair of two-year-olds. And I certainly never imagined myself having so much fun. Life is definitely full of surprises. Weird surprises.

"Did Steve pee his pants?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Topher said. "It was hilarious. He's such a pansy."

Sam and I laughed.

"You know what," Sam said as she took another bite of ham. She gestured to Patrick and Topher. "I like you two."

They both smiled at her.

Patrick glanced over at the twins, who were at the table across from us with their parents and Carmine. "Why doesn't it bother you that these toddlers are out this late at night?"

Sam shrugged. "They were out late when we bailed Freddie out of jail."

"Plus, Spencer and Becky aren't exactly your average parents," Carly added.

Patrick shook his head. "It's so weird."

"Jesus. Get over it," Sam said.

"Calm down, Sam," Carly said to stop a fight before one could start. Then she changed the subject. "You and Freddie are going to meet Mrs. Benson's boyfriend and his daughter on Friday."

I smashed my head onto the table. I was dreading meeting my mom's man. He could be a psychopath and murder us all.

Sam punched me. "Stop looking so worried. It'll be fun. I can emotionally torture the guy. And make fun of his kid."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Because that'll go over well with my mom."

Spencer came over to us. "Hey, guys. Rosie and Roarke are getting sleepy. So we should probably go."

We all agreed.

"Sam, Freddie, Carly," Becky said, "you guys can take the car I borrowed from Socko."

We all headed out of the diner and got into the cars.

"All in all," Carly said from the backseat, "this was a fun night."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"You'll get used to it," Sam told me. "Who knows. Carmine may enlist you one day."

**Sam**

We were in the car outside the Cheesecake Warehouse.

Mrs. Benson turned to me and said, "You better be nice to Martin and Mattie. Especially Mattie. She's a very shy and sensitive girl."

"Aw! Just like Fredington!"

Freddie glared at me. "Shut up, Sam."

He was not happy about meeting Crazy's man. Apparently, in the world of Freddie, she's not allowed to date.

The night before, he kept saying that this Martin dude could be an abusive asshole. Or a serial killer-that was his favorite theory. Or he brainwashed Crazy into loving him. Or he;s a drug lord. Or he has a plot to blow up the White House. Freddie really needs some therapy.

"You ready?" Crazy asked.

"Shoosh yeah," I said as I happily got out of the car.

As Mrs. Benson got out of the car, she turned to her son. "Freddie?"

He didn't respond.

"You go on," I told her. "I'll get his ass out of the car."

"OK. I need to prep Martin and Mattie for meeting you anyway, Sam."

"Good luck with that."

After she walked away, I looked at Freddie. He was just sitting there with a pout on his face.

"Get out of the car," I said.

"No."

"Stop being a child."

"No."

"Boy, I will drag you out of this car."

"I don't care."

"And I'll smack you around a little while I do it."

"So what?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Do you think she'll marry him?"

"What?"

"I don't want my last name to be Cantin."

"Have you been having a conversation with yourself the whole time I've been talking to you?"

"I looked at the file Becky has on him. He's six years younger than my mom."

I was impressed. "Go Marissa."

Freddie's head snapped in my direction. "No! Not 'Go Marissa!' My mother's a cradle robber!"

"Get over it! She's allowed to date! She's a grown woman for Christ's sake!"

I got some nasty looks from parents with young children.

"Mind your own business, please!" I said to them. I took a deep breath as I turned back to Freddie. I had to throw out the big guns for this conversation. "Listen, darling," I said as I grabbed his hand. "Your mom hasn't been in a relationship for years. But she's always had you, so she wasn't alone. Now you're off at college most of the year. And you'll be moving out in two years. With this Martin dude, she's not so alone anymore. She's happy."

"But... She's my mommy."

Yup. He said that. "You're used to being the only man in her life, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"She must have felt a similar way when we got engaged."

"So?"

"She dealt with it. She accepted it."

"Oh God. You're right."

"I know." I made a good move, majoring in Psychology. "Are you ready to go in now?"

Freddie sighed. "I guess."

He got out of the car. I patted his head. "Good job."

We walked into the restaurant, and quickly found Crazy.

"You can do this," I told Freddie as we walked to the table.

"Oh good," Mrs. Benson said, "you're here." She gestured to her man and his daughter. "This is Martin and his daughter Mattie." They both had black hair and green eyes. "And this is my son Freddie, and his fiancé Sam."

"I know who they are," Mattie gushed. "I love iCarly."

I noticed the way she was staring longingly at Freddie. Bitch had a crush on my man.

We sat down. "How goes it?" I greeted.

"It's good," Martin said. "I hear you work at a bookstore, Sam. You a fan of reading?"

I hate small talk. "Yup. I actually got into reading after Freddie bet me I couldn't finish a book. Mama won of course."

Martin laughed.

"She calls herself 'Mama' sometimes," Crazy informed him.

"What'd he have to do for losing the bet?" Martin asked.

"Spray water down his pants."

He laughed again. After that, I approved of the guy.

"So," Freddie said, "_Martin_."

"Yes, Freddie?"

"What are your intentions with my mother?"

"Freddie!" Crazy yelled.

"Are you channelling Uncle Carmine right now?" I asked.

"Maybe," Freddie mumbled.

"Jesus. You're such a loser, Fredward."

"Be nice, Sam," Mrs. Benson warned.

"To answer your question, Freddie," Martin interrupted, "I'm perfectly fine with just dating her right now."

"Mmmm-hmmm. Well, Martin, I know you've slept with her."

Mrs. Benson did a spit take, Martin just looked surprised, Mattie gasped, and I started to crack up.

When Martin recovered, he asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Becky Shay."

"What? Our match maker?"

"She's my cousin, Freddie and I are friends with her husband and his sister, and we live across the hall from them," I said. "Becky has the ability to tell when people have gotten it on with just a glance. Hell, barely a glance sometimes."

"Shut up, Sam," Freddie said.

"You know what I'm gonna do when we get our cheesecake, Fredweeze?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna shove it down your pants."

"This is gonna be a fun dinner," Martin said.

...

It was dessert time.

It had been an interesting dinner. Martin laughed at some things I said; Freddie glared at Martin as he threw question after question at the poor man; Crazy yelled at me and Freddie a few times; And Mattie barely said anything, just stared at Freddie for the most part.

We were currently discussing iCarly.

"You really should watch it sometime, Martin," I said. "We're doing a show tonight. You could go over to the Benson place and watch it with Crazy."

"Who?" he asked.

"That's my nickname for Marisa."

"Of course. Anyway, Mattie always laughs like crazy when she watches iCarly. Though she did cry once."

"Let me guess," I said, "it was the day Freddie and I announced our engagement."

Mattie turned red. "I. Um. Um."

"Sam, why haven't you used your hot fudge yet?" Freddie asked. He was clearly throwing Mattie a bone. I didn't mind though. He fell right into my trap.

"I don't know. You want it?" I knew he was too emotionally distressed to be aware of what I was up to.

"Yes, I would."

I picked up the little thingie the hot fudge came in, then poured it on his head.

Freddie squinted angrily at me. "What. The. Hell."

"You didn't like that?" I asked innocently.

"Not really."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Freddie picked up his half eaten cheesecake.

"Don't you even think about it," I warned.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't waste a perfectly good piece of cheesecake."

He snorted. "I'm putting it to perfectly good use." After saying that, he shoved the cheesecake in my face, and rubbed it around to be sure it got all over.

I threw my root beer in his face. He responded by pouring his water on my head.

"You're going down, Fredwad!" I screamed before I tackled him. We fell to the floor and wrestled around for a bit. I straddled him and pinned him down. "Hmmm," I said as I looked down at him.

"What, Puckett?"

I licked some hot fudge off his forehead. "Yummy. Maybe I shouldn't've wasted it on you."

Freddie laughed. Thank God. I finally got the boy to calm down.

"You're so weird," he said with a smile.

I kissed him then whispered in his ear, "We should use some chocolate syrup tonight."

"You read my mind."

I got off him and helped him up. We sat back down as if nothing had happened.

"Are you OK, Freddie?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm perfect. Thanks, Sam. I needed that."

"You two are a _very _interesting couple," Martin said happily.

**Freddie**

"You done packing?" I asked Sam. It was the day we were leaving to go back to school.

"It's cute that you think I've even started packing."

"Sam! We leave in an hour!"

"Dude, cool your sauce."

Carly walked into my room. "You guys ready yet?"

"Sam hasn't even started packing."

"You people are so annoying!" Sam said. She got off the bed and left the room.

Carly shook her head. "I can't believe how unprepared she is sometimes."

I chuckled. "Yeah. But it's part of her charm."

"Unfortunately."

Sam walked back in with several garbage bags. She took the two drawers I let her use and dumped them into two bags. Then she moved to the closet and did the same. Another bag was dedicated to her shoes, and one for her shower supplies and miscellaneous things. One last bag was dedicated to her decorations for our room.

"All done," she said.

"Let's just go say bye to Spencer, Becky, and the twins," Carly suggested.

"Hi!" Becky said when we walked in.

Rosie came over to me, tugged on my pants, looked up at me and said, "Fweddie, don't leave."

I knelt down. "I'll be back in a few days. You'll get tired of seeing me."

She gave me a hug.

"SPENCER! THEY'RE LEAVING SOON!" Becky called.

Spencer came into the room and hugged Carly tightly. "I'll miss you guys! Don't get into too many shenanigans while you're at school."

"Same to you," Carly said.

A little later, we got into my car. Which was pretty full.

"This was an awesome summer," Sam said.

"I know!" Carly squealed. "I mean, I got engaged."

"Sam actually did some wedding planning," I added.

"And you embraced my family's criminal activities," Sam told me. "Best summer ever."

THE END

_**Sorry this took so long, and sorry that I suck at endings. **_

_**Anyway, I'm going to be writing another fic soon that's unrelated to these stories, then continue with theses. **_

_**OH! And I feel the need to share this with everyone. I went to see Big Time Rush do a performance at a Macy's thing on Sunday. Where my friend and I were standing was where the guys would walk by to get on and off the stage. So, after they did their thing, they did that jazzed where they put their hands out for the fans to touch them. Well, I got to touch James and Kendall. Is it sad that so far this is the high light of my life? **_

_**Whatever. I hoped you enjoyed this story! :D**_


End file.
